


Random One Shot Collection

by AlwaysLay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, First Time, Flashbacks, Hot Tub Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Partially Clothed Anal Sex, Smut, non halloween halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLay/pseuds/AlwaysLay
Summary: Basically, I started a Christmas project a few years ago that I never finished. I have six or seven finished one shots just sitting in my documents and it would be a shame if no one ever got to read them because I'm quite fond of them. I'm sure that I will add more to this later and there will be more than just EXO, but all these old ones are EXO.





	1. Everything's Just Gonna Be Fine

October brought about the beginning of the cold weather. The chill in the air made itself apparent and light jackets were pulled from the back of closets. The change was shown in the leaves on the trees as they changed from green to varying shades of warm colors, falling from the branches to haphazardly cover the ground. It really was one of the best times of the year.

The end of October brought with it a further drop in temperature, slightly heavier jackets and boots coming out of hibernation. Along with all the changes in the weather, this time of year held a certain excitement to most people. Pumpkins littered doorways, spiderwebs and all things Halloween appearing everywhere. The end of October promised a time for candy, costumes and parties, something which most people looked forward to.

Most people, _except_ Wu Yifan.

Ever since childhood he wasn't a fan of Halloween. He never saw the draw in spending one night dressed up as some fictional character or superhero and walking door to door for hours begging strangers for candy, all to get home at the end of the night with your face wind burnt, feet throbbing, and a bag filled with pure sugar. By the time he reached high school he gave up trying to create excuses why he wouldn't go Trick or Treating with his friends, choosing to use the simple, “I'm too old for that shit.”.

But this year was his senior year of high school and he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he could before he graduated and inevitably lost contact with everyone. Keeping this sentiment in mind, Yifan decided this would be the first and only time he would throw a party on the night of Halloween, coming to the decision that it would be a “Not Halloween” party. No candy, no horrible costumes and no tacky theme. Just music, alcohol and lots of people. Lucky for those attending, Halloween fell on a Friday, which meant two full days to recover before heading back to school. And with the way Yifan's parties usually went, you'd _need_ two full days to recover.

Planning for one of Yifan's parties pretty much consisted of hiring a DJ, buying cups and loads of alcohol and spreading the word on the date and time. You would think that would be easily within an average person's scope of accomplishments, but not for Yifan. He had to enlist the help of his friend and fellow senior, Kim Junmyeon. Yifan and Junmyeon really were polar opposites. Yifan was the star basketball player and Junmyeon was the student council president for three years in a row. Yifan was easily distracted and a mess while Junmyeon had laser focus and impeccable organization. Yifan hopped around from relationship to relationship and Junmyeon had been committed to the same guy since the end of freshmen year. Junmyeon was the perfect person to counter _all_ of Yifan's incompetence.

With a week left until the night of the party, the DJ had been confirmed, plastic cups in an array of colors were bought, minus orange for obvious reasons, alcohol was left waiting in a stand-alone freezer in Yifan's garage and there was a buzz in the air at school with people talking about the upcoming festivities. It was an open invitation to pretty much anyone who wanted to attend; as long as you went to their school and had no beef with Yifan or his tight-knit group of friends, you were welcome to attend.

“I still don't understand why you're throwing this party. Or rather, why _I'm_ throwing this party. You hate Halloween, yet you're having a party on _the night_ of Halloween, without a Halloween theme.” Junmyeon was walking the halls of the school, on his way back from delivering things to the front office. This was currently his free period that he spent doing student council things, and Yifan was tagging along, regardless of the fact that there was a Calculus class he should be attending instead. Despite his rather poor attendance record, Yifan kept pretty decent grades and was thus never kicked off the basketball team. Junmyeon still didn't understand how he did everything in his life so effortlessly while Junmyeon was forced to break his back to get a massive load of work done constantly, just to ensure getting into a good college where he would be forced to once again sweat and grind his way through school, only to continue the same pattern once he graduated and found a decent job to support himself for the rest of his life.

“That's because someone like you could never understand the inner workings of the mind of someone like me.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Face it, Junmyeon. You're so prim and proper. Every single part of your life is organized, down to the color socks you'll wear each day of the week. I'm more of a free spirit.”

“If by free spirit you mean someone that lazily gets through life purely on his looks and the fact that he can throw a ball through a hoop consistently, then yes, I'd agree you're a free spirit.”

“What you need is someone to help you forget about your schedule. Someone to fuck you hard against a wall till that perfectly sculpted hair starts to resemble a hobo after a nap.”

“You have such a way with words,” Junmyeon snorted, opening the door to the student council room and taking a seat in his “throne”, opening the laptop in front of him to update his to-do list for the day. “I believe you did that once, anyway.”

“Yeah, that was a good day.” Yifan sunk into the brown leather couch on the left of the long table that Junmyeon was seated at the head of. “We won the championships and I got to see you thoroughly fucked and moaning my name.”

“What a nice sentiment. It's nice to know that you remember a day where your high school basketball team won a championship game and you screwed me in a janitor's closet so fondly.”

“I remember all of our times together fondly. You really are great in bed, even if we never really made it to a bed. By the way, how's it going with Yixing? I haven't seen the boy lately?”

“Things are good. I don't see him as often as I'd like, what with my student council responsibilities and his dance classes, but we're doing well. You'll see him at the party.”

“Did you ever tell him about us?”

“There was no '_us_', and yes, I have told him. He was upset at first, but I think he's moved on. At any rate, the subject hasn't been brought up in months.”

“Maybe a nice threesome could help level the playing field.”

“One, I'm never having sex with you again. Two, that's disgusting. And three, you're _so _not Yixing's type.”

“Yeah, apparently he's like them manicured, snobby, OCD and with a stick up their ass.”

“Fuck you, Yifan.”

“Only since you asked politely.” Junmyeon scowled at him, closing the laptop in front of him.

“As much as I love these conversations we have, I have more important things to do with my time.”

“What? Is there a pocket hanky convention you need to be at?”

“Get out of my council room, Yifan. Go do something productive with your time.”

“If by productive you mean that cute junior with the tight ass that volunteers in the library, I'll definitely be _doing_ some productive with my time,” Yifan said, getting up from the couch and making his way to the door, closing it behind him as he barked out a laugh at the unamused look on Junmyeon's face.

“Did you hear about that party Yifan's having Friday?” Sehun asked Tao as they were walking home from school the Monday before the party. Tao and Sehun were both juniors, but with their substantial height, they could easily pass for seniors. They had been friends since Tao moved there from China six years ago. The two were for the most part inseparable, spending the majority of their free time together.

“Of course, but Friday is Halloween. You know how I hate Halloween. Anything even remotely scary you can count me out of.”

“You're in luck, since Yifan hates Halloween as well, it's not a Halloween party. It just happens to be the same night.”

“I don't know, Sehun. They're seniors. Won't they kick us out or something?”

“Nah, don't worry about it. It's an open invitation party for the whole school. And besides, this is your chance to hang out with Yifan in a social setting. You've been crushing on him for three years now. I think it's time you guys hang out.”

“He's hosting the party, though. He won't have much time to hang out with me.”

“You've obviously never been to one of Yifan's parties.”

“And you have?”

“Sure. Luhan used to take me, before he graduated. He's close with Yifan, so he'll probably be there. But anyway, Yifan isn't a normal party host. He throws the party, but he acts like a guest. Besides, no one's going to trash the house of the star basketball player, anyway.”

They walked up the short walkway to the front door of Tao's house, Tao unlocking the door and letting Sehun in as they took their shoes off at the front door and headed to the kitchen, getting they're normal after-school snack.

“I'm still unsure, Sehun. What would he ever see in me? I'm just a junior with almost no social life. Most of my time outside of school is spent training in wushu and the rest I spend with you. Why would he even be remotely interested in _me_?”

“You clearly don't see yourself like everyone else does. Do you know how people I get asking me if you're single, guys and girls? You're hot, dude. And all that training in wushu gave you a nice body, too. What about you would Yifan _not_ like?”

“Yifan doesn't date; he just fucks. I don't want to be another person he can add to his scoreboard.”

“Even if it doesn't work out, at least you'll know now, right?” Sehun knew how to get his way, perks of the being the youngest sibling in his family. Tao had been on the receiving end of his pout one too many times in his life and had eventually learned to just give in.

“Maybe you're right. Maybe I should just go and see what happens. If nothing else, I can just get out of the house for a night.”

“That's the spirit! And hey, if he does screw you, it's better than nothing, right?”

As the week progressed, the atmosphere in the school was at an all-time high in excitement. People that had been to one of Yifan's parties were hyped to go to another one and the people that had never been to one were psyched to see if they really were as awesome as everyone said.

By the day of the party, the only things that needed to be done were getting the DJ set up and setting up the drinks in the kitchen. Yifan, like his usual self, was just coasting that day through school, thoroughly ready for the last bell that signaled he could leave. Junmyeon, on the other hand, was scrambling around the student council room trying to get things done before the weekend. Yifan was sitting on the couch watching him in amusement. Yixing was also sitting there, but not as amused by the situation as Yifan was.

“You need to control your man, Yixing. Give him a blow job or something before he explodes.”

“I heard that, Yifan! You are of no help!”

“Only because you won't let me. I generously offered that threesome before and you so rudely turned me down.”

“Why'd you turn that down, babe?” Yixing asked, utterly confused on why the aforementioned offer hadn't been acted upon. Junmyeon just glared at him with a mixture of disgust and puzzlement.

“You really want both of us to have sex with a guy that I cheated on you with?”

“Well, when you put it that way...” Yixing mumbled, slumping back against the couch. He looked like a kicked puppy.

“Give him a break, Junmyeon. Don't take your frustrations out on him. He's not a stress ball.” Yifan stretched his arm out to rest around Yixing's shoulders, rubbing his arm comfortingly. While he should be jealous, Junmyeon just felt guilty. He strolled over to the couch, crouching in front of Yixing.

“I'm sorry, Yixing. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just a little tense right now. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight.” Junmyeon lifted Yixing's head up to look at him, cupping his cheeks in both his hands.

“You really promise?”

“I promise.” Junmyeon leaned in to kiss Yixing, moving to sit on his knees so he could get closer. The kiss started getting heated, tongues clashing and moans escaping.

“If you guys are gonna fuck, mind if I watch?” Yifan asked from his spot on the couch, leaning back against the arm to watch them easier.

“We aren't having sex. At least not right now.” Junmyeon answered, grinning at Yixing when they pulled away from the kiss. “And you're not invited when we do,” Junmyeon added, glaring in Yifan's direction.

“Just trying to spice up your love life.”

“Exhibitionism's really not my thing, Yifan.”

“Don't knock it till you try it.”

“Isn't there somewhere else you should be?” Junmyeon asked, standing up from where he was still on his knees in front of Yixing. “Some freshmen you could be permanently scarring with a lesson in anatomy?”

“There's always some freshmen I could be giving the time of their life, but honestly, I like annoying you so much more.”

“I've noticed,” Junmyeon replied, walking to his laptop at the end of the table. “If you're going to stay in here, can you please keep your comments to yourself? And your hands too?” Yifan just cocked his head to the side, trying to find a loophole in the rules Junmyeon had laid down. “And any other body part, for that matter.”

“You are no fun,” Yifan huffed. “Yixing's the one who should've cheated on you.”

“Okay, out. Get out of here. Go find someone else to pester. I don't have time for this.” Junmyeon pushed him out of the room, slamming the door in his face before going back to his seat at the table.

“He was just joking, babe,” Yixing said, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

“I'll send you a dick pic later, sweetie!” Yifan yelled from the other side of the door before making his way down the hall, headed who knows where. Junmyeon's head dropped in his hands, sighing in response.

“Why am I friends with him?”

Friday night after school brought Tao to the back seat of Luhan's car, Sehun in the front passenger seat next to Luhan himself. Tao and Sehun had decided they would just walk to Yifan's house, since it really wasn't that far away, but Luhan insisted that he pick them up and Sehun never turned down time he could spend with the boy, even at his friend's expense. So here Tao was, uncomfortably third wheeling in the back seat with Luhan and Sehun making googly eyes at each other, Luhan's hand on Sehun's thigh and slowly creeping further and further up his leg. Tao was desperately hoping they would reach Yifan's house before Luhan reached Sehun's crotch.

As luck would have it, they pulled up at the massive lit up house just as Luhan was a second from making Sehun lose his mind. Tao practically flung himself out of the car, happy to no longer be in that situation and thanking the gods that he didn't have to sit through one more second of that torture.

“Damn Tao. Calm down. I thought you were nervous to see Yifan, now you're almost throwing yourself out of the car to see him.” Sehun had just closed the car door behind him, making his way up to where Tao was standing on the sidewalk, a good three feet from the car.

“I _am_ nervous. But I'd rather be stuttering in front of him right now than sit for one more second in that car while Luhan has his hand down your pants.”

“Excuse me, his hand wasn't down my pants. Not yet, anyway. You could've drove a little slower, you know,” Sehun said to Luhan, wrapping his arm around Luhan's waist as they made their way to the front door.

“Yeah, I could have. But then you wouldn't have been squirming like you were and that wouldn't have been as much fun.” Luhan kissed the cute pout off Sehun's lips, pulling him through the front door with Tao following, a scowl on his face from the complete lack of respect at the fact that they weren't alone. But that scowl was quickly replaced by a look of pure fear when a loud booming voice could be heard coming closer to them, talking to Luhan.

“Hey, Luhan! Long time no see. Glad you could make it.” Yifan had made his way over to the three of them, weaving his way through the bodies in his way. He hadn't noticed Tao yet, which left him to stand there staring at the Adonis-like body in front of him.

“Of course. Wouldn't miss one of your parties.”

“Hey, little Sehun!” Yifan had directed his attention to the boy currently backhugging Luhan, his chin resting on his shoulder. “Finally nail this one down?” he asked, motioning to the boy he was latched onto.

“Not quite yet. Maybe I will tonight.”

“And who’s this?” Tao startled for a moment, realizing Yifan was talking about him. He wanted to introduce himself, but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

“Ah, that's my friend, Tao,” Sehun answered. “He's never been to one of your parties before.”

“There's a first time for everything. Make yourself at home. Drinks are in the kitchen. Have fun!” Yifan said to all three of them before heading off in another direction.

“Why didn't you talk to him?” Sehun asked, shocking Tao back into reality.

“I was nervous. I've never been that close to him before.”

“He's not a god, Tao. He's a normal person. Loosen up. You need a drink.”

“No thanks. I'd rather not make a fool out of myself by doing something stupid when I'm drunk.”

“You're already making a fool out of yourself.”

“Whatever.” Tao wound his way through the mess of people, looking for anyone else he knew besides the two boys that were probably looking for a good place to make out. But luck wasn't on his side when he ran into a tall, firm body, not seeing where he was going very well. When he looked up, it was to see the handsome face of none other than Yifan.

“Oh sorry. Tao, right?”

“Y-Yeah. Sorry. I didn't see you.”

“It's okay. Don't worry about it. Did you get something to drink yet?”

“Oh, no.”

“Well then, let's get you something.” Tao tried to protest and tell him he didn't want to drink, but he was a bit distracted by the large warm hand that was currently covering his, pulling him in the direction of the kitchen. It was a little brighter in there and there weren't many people around, everyone choosing to leave the area after they got their drinks. “So, what's your preference? We got everything.”

“Uh, just a beer's fine.”

“Starting light. Good choice,” Yifan responded, grabbing a beer and opening it before handing it to Tao. “So where did Luhan and Sehun go?”

“I'm not sure,” Tao said, swallowing a mouthful of beer. “I left them.”

“Getting too touchy, huh? They're like that. They've got a bit of exhibitionism kink they like to play with. At my last party I saw Luhan giving Sehun a blow job on the couch, people sitting all around them. They just don't care.”

“I'll make sure to not enter a room I see them in.” Yifan chuckled at his response.

“You're cute.” Tao felt the tips of his ears brighten at the sudden compliment. “How come you haven't been to one of my parties before? You're a senior, aren't you?”

“No, I'm a junior, like Sehun. I just don't have much free time. When I'm not in school I usually have wushu training.”

“I never would've guessed you were younger. You definitely don't look it.” Yifan took a couple steps closer to Tao so they were a mere few inches apart. The sudden change in distance intimidated Tao, his hands shaking. “I bet with all that training you've got a pretty nice body.”

“I-I guess. I don't really show it to anyone.”

“Maybe I can be the first,” Yifan suggested huskily, his hand resting on Tao's shoulder momentarily before trailing down his back to stop at the small of his back, pulling him closer till their chests bumped together. Yifan leaned closer until Tao could feel his warm breath ghosting over his lips. “Are you nervous?” Yifan asked, his lips brushing against Tao's.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Don't be.” With those two little words, Yifan closed the centimeter of distance, pushing his lips against Tao's. Tao was too nervous and startled to do anything at first, but he found himself melting into Yifan's touch, his lips moving against Yifan's as if it was something he had done a million times before. He didn't even notice his hands moving up Yifan's chest, stopping to grip his muscular shoulders. When Yifan broke the kiss, Tao whimpered at the loss of contact, wishing for it to last longer.

“Was that your first kiss?” Yifan asked.

“Maybe.” To be honest, Tao had never had even the slightest sexual experience in his life. His time was spent doing other more important things. But now he was beginning to wonder why he waited so long.

“I'm honored.” Yifan leaned in to kiss him again, but the moment was broken when Junmyeon and Yixing broke through the door, attached at the lips. They broke apart though when Yixing had Junmyeon pushed against the refrigerator door across from them. Junmyeon's eyes had barely opened and he saw Yifan and Tao standing there watching them, causing him to slap at Yixing's shoulder until he broke the kiss. Yixing turned around to finally notice they weren't alone. “Don't let us interrupt,” Yifan finally said. “Bout time Junmyeon got some.”

“Shut up, Yifan. Go back to defiling that poor boy and leave us alone.”

“Well, this is my house and I'm pretty sure we were in here first. But by all means, continue what you were doing.” Junmyeon huffed and grabbed Yixing's hand pulling him out of the kitchen and towards a set of stairs that presumably led to the second story where they would find a deserted room for themselves. “Sorry about that,” Yifan apologized. “Did he embarrass you?”

“A little.” Tao shifted in his position that was still pressed against Yifan with his strong arm around his waist, Tao's hands now having trailed down to rest against Yifan's chest. “Honestly, I'm just more embarrassed being in your presence.”

“And why is that?”

“I've kind of had a crush on you for a while now. I never thought we would ever meet though, let alone kiss.”

“So, you're the friend of Sehun’s that likes me?”

“He told you?!”

“Well, kind of. He never told me who you were. But I would've been interested whether I knew you liked me or not. You're really cute.” This time the red blush covered both Tao's ears and his cheeks. “Come with me.” Yifan grabbed Tao's hand, pulling him out of the kitchen in the direction that Junmyeon and Yixing had went in, but they passed the stairs, heading to a door a few feet away that led to the back yard. There was hardly anybody out there and they were all sitting together at the table, talking and drinking. They looked up when they heard the door open, smiling and waving at Yifan, but Yifan continued walking past them. They came to a little swing at the edge of the yard, surrounded by flowers and bushes. It was secluded and far out of hearing distance.

Yifan pulled Tao down to sit next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder to keep him close. It was a little chilly out, but not enough to really need more than what they were already wearing.

“Why'd you have a party on Halloween night if you hate Halloween?”

“I like throwing parties and I probably won't get to see many of these people once I graduate this year. And it's not like it's really a Halloween party anyway. It just so happens to be on the same night as Halloween.”

“I don't like Halloween either. I scare way too easily. When I was younger, I used to have my friends shower with me because I was too afraid to be alone.”

“You don't do that anymore?”

“No, I grew out of it at some point.”

“That's a shame. I'd be willing to shower with you whenever you get too scared.” Another blush crept its way onto Tao's cheeks. “I'm beginning to think your cheeks are going to turn a permanent shade of red.” Yifan brushed his fingertips over Tao's face, feeling the warm skin beneath him.

“If you keep saying things like that they probably will.”

“Has no one ever been forward with you?”

“No. I've never been interested in dating so I was never in a situation that would lead to that. I've had a pretty boring life.”

“I can change that, if you'd like.” Yifan pulled Tao's face closer by his chin, connecting their lips for the second time that night. Tao broke out of his surprise a lot faster this time, moving his lips against Yifan's like he had the last time. Yifan draped Tao's legs over his own to move him closer, but not quite on his lap. One of Yifan's hands cupped Tao's cheek, the other gripping his waist firmly, while Tao's arms had wrapped around Yifan's neck. Yifan broke the kiss again, pecking Tao's lips gently once before pulling away completely.

“I never imagined kissing could be like this,” Tao confessed.

“Like what?”

“My heart is racing, and I completely forget about anything going on around me. I don't want it to end. I like kissing you.”

“I like kissing you, too. And I'm sure I'd like doing other things to you, as well.” Once again, blush spread across Tao's face at the admission.

“You have to quit saying things like that if you don't want me to look like a tomato the rest of the night.”

“Maybe I like it.” Yifan leaned in to kiss Tao again, but it was quickly interrupted by a voice yelling at him from the back door.

“Hey, Yifan!” They looked up to see Luhan waving at them to get Yifan's attention. “You still got those dice? The guys wanna play.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah. A bunch of them have never played.”

“Okay. Give me a minute.”

“Sure. We're in the basement.” Luhan headed back in the house, leaving Yifan and Tao alone again.

“What game?” Tao asked, curious as to what Luhan was talking about.

“It's a dice game I bought a couple years ago. I started playing it with friends at parties and Luhan keeps telling people about it. He really likes it ‘cause he gets to play with a lot of people.”

“What kind of game is it?”

“It's a sex game.”

“A sex game?”

“Yeah. You can play with us. Or you can just watch.”

“I don't know. How do you play?”

“Come on. I'll show you.” Yifan pulled Tao up from the swing, pulling him back into the house and towards another door near the steps that led upstairs. This door went to the basement where they could hear a group of guys talking and laughing. When they made it down the stairs Tao saw a small furnished basement that looked more like a mancave, with a large flat screen TV mounted on one wall with video game consoles underneath it along the wall. There were various couches, chairs and bean bags across from the TV and a coffee table in the middle. Scattered around the room were ten guys, all of which Tao either knew or had seen around school.

“You got them?” Luhan asked from where he was talking with Sehun and another guy named Jongin that was in the same grade as them but didn't hang out with them much.

“Yeah, just a second,” Yifan said, releasing Tao's hand and heading over to a bookcase in the back corner. He grabbed a set of dice from the top shelf and jiggled them in his hand at Luhan, who immediately got excited. “Is everyone playing?”

“Yeah. Most of them have never played before so you'll have to explain the rules.”

“Okay. First, we need to split into two groups. It's best to have all tops on one side and all the bottoms on the other, but they need to be equal so we may have to rearrange a bit.” Luhan and Sehun immediately sat across from one another on the floor while Junmyeon and Yixing helped Yifan move the coffee table to the back so there was more room. Junmyeon then sat next to Sehun and Yixing next to Luhan while Yifan took a seat on the other side of Sehun. “Tao, you can sit across from me. If you don't want to play, you don't have to.”

“I'll listen to the rules, first.” He took a seat where Yifan indicated and everyone else sat down also, splitting the group of guys up into two rows of six.

“That was easier than usual,” Yifan mused. “Okay, Luhan, Sehun, Junmyeon, Yixing and I have all played this before, but since most of you haven’t, I'll explain the rules. There are three dice. One is normal numbered dice, one has actions on it and the other has body parts. Each person has a number, so I'd be number one, Sehun number two, Junmyeon number three and so on. The same for the other row. When it's your turn, you roll the number die first, which tells you which person in the other group you'll be focusing on. Then you roll the other two dice, to tell you what action you'll be doing to the other person's body. At the end of the turn, the person who was rolled takes their turn. You can choose to opt out of a turn, but only if you're _really_ uncomfortable with what you rolled. Does everyone understand?” Everyone around the room nodded. “You don't have to play if you don't want to, Tao. We can play with uneven groups.”

Part of Tao was telling him to sit this one out, that this game was something he wasn't comfortable playing, especially with a group of people he mostly didn't know. But the other part of him, the part that was making itself a little louder, told him to go ahead with it and see what happens. He can always decide not to do something or quit the game.

“I'll play.” A smirk crept onto Yifan's face. They were both hoping they'd roll each other.

“Good. I'll let Luhan roll first, since he seems so anxious to play.” Luhan's face lit up as he grabbed the dice that were set in the middle of the floor. He rolled the number die first, landing on the number two.

“You're lucky, Sehun.”

“Aren't I always?” He rolled the other two dice, landing on **tease** and **nipples**. Sehun started to pull his shirt off, but Luhan stopped him, planting himself in Sehun's lap.

“You're not that lucky, babe.” Luhan rolled Sehun's nipples with his thumbs over his shirt, barely pressing against them. Sehun fidgeted where he sat, not getting as much friction as he wanted, but Luhan didn't let up. Sehun started whimpering, trying to press his chest forward into Luhan hands, but Luhan pulled away every time he did.

“Come on, Lu.” Luhan leaned down and placed a swift kiss to each nipple, moving back to his own place to sit.

“It was only a tease, Hunnie. Take your roll.” Sehun huffed, unhappy with the final results. He rolled a six, which was Kyungsoo. They had met in passing a few times, since Sehun was friends with Jongin and Jongin was absolutely enamored with the small boy, but he didn't know much about him other than his name. He was hoping he didn't get anything too embarrassing for him _or_ Kyungsoo. When he rolled the other dice, he got **massage** and **lips**.

“How the hell do I massage his lips? That's really fucking weird!”

“Use your own lips, stupid,” Kyungsoo replied, surprising Sehun that the guy even had a voice. They met in the middle of the floor, sitting on their knees in front of each other. Sehun was nervous about it, since he didn't really know Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo seemed to have courage enough for the both of them as he pulled Sehun in by the back of his neck, slamming their lips together. To say it surprised Sehun would be an understatement, but he quickly responded to the way Kyungsoo was kissing him. Their lips moved together perfectly and before they knew it, they were pulling apart, but not before Sehun had moaned into the kiss. They both sat back in their spots, Kyungsoo winking at Sehun and Sehun a little dazed.

“Guess it's my turn, then.” Kyungsoo rolled the die, landing on the number four, which was Jongdae. They had had a couple classes together in the past and Kyungsoo didn't particularly like him, but mainly just because he thought he was annoyingly loud. Jongdae on the other hand, loved to pester Kyungsoo. He got a kick out of knowing that Kyungsoo had rolled him.

When he rolled the next two dice, they landed on **bite** and **thighs**. Kyungsoo wanted nowhere near Jongdae's thighs, but he didn't want to be a pussy and opt out, so he took the challenge.

“I like it rough, Kyungie dear.”

“Don't ever call me that again, you obnoxious prick.”

“Aw! I love you, too.” Kyungsoo scowled, crawling over to where Jongdae was sitting, hovering over him and trying to be as intimidating as possible, but Jongdae just smiled his stupid shit-eating grin at him. “I'll be sure to give you a reward later if you're nice, honey,” Jongdae said right as Kyungsoo was bending over to complete his challenge, but the words had pissed him off more. Instead of being the bigger man like he was going to, he chomped down on Jongdae's thighs, making the boy jerk underneath him in pain before he pushed Kyungsoo off of him.

“OW! Goddamnit, that hurt!”

“You said you liked it rough,” Kyungsoo smirked, knowing he had won this time as Jongdae continued to rub his leg where Kyungsoo had bit him. “Your turn, sweetie.”

Jongdae huffed in annoyance as he reached for the dice. The number die landed on two, meaning Luhan was the victim. The other dice landed on **kiss** and **neck**. Jongdae and Luhan were in the same social circles at school, when Luhan still went to their school, but they didn't have a lot of interaction besides small chat and things like that, but neither of them were nervous about the prospect of the kiss. Luhan was actually looking forward to it, but he would've been looking forward to Kyungsoo biting him as well.

Jongdae crawled to the center of the floor where Luhan was patiently waiting, neck bared and ready. Jongdae didn't hesitate, instantly gripping the nape of Luhan's neck and attaching his lips to the soft, delicate skin, kissing him softly till he found a spot he liked. He continued to kiss over that spot, a little nip here and a gentle suck there. When they pulled away, there was a light pink spot blossoming on Luhan's neck right below his ear.

“Who's the lucky person this time?” Luhan wondered, rolling the lone number in his hand before dropping it on the floor to see it land on the number three. “Ah, someone I've never been with,” Luhan declared, his eyes landing on Junmyeon, who fidgeted where he was sitting. He honestly didn't really want to play this game, knowing he'd be most likely forced to do things with people other than Yixing, and he really didn't want to do that. He felt guilty about even thinking of things like that after what had happened in the past. But Yixing had assured him he was okay with it, explaining that it was only a game, and no one would actually be having sex. Junmyeon was still hesitant about it. Luckily it was nothing too bad when Luhan rolled the dice and it landed on **bite** and **neck**. It was over quickly and Junmyeon walked away with only a small red mark at the base of his neck. But now it was his turn to roll and he rolled a one, indicating Tao was the prey. The dice took it easy on the innocent boy, landing on **massage** and **neck**.

Both players were happy with this outcome for their own reasons: Junmyeon wouldn't be doing anything to upset Yixing and Tao wouldn't have anything done to him that he was uncomfortable with.

Junmyeon came to rest behind Tao on his knees; the younger boy was so much taller than him even sitting down. He slowly and gently rubbed Tao neck and shoulders, applying more pressure in places he felt more tense. Tao held back his soft moans, blissful with the way Junmyeon's magic hands helped him relax. When Junmyeon pulled his hands away and moved back to his spot, Tao was sad that it had ended. He wouldn't have minded if Junmyeon had stayed there the rest of the game.

But now it was his turn and he was starting to feel tense again. He was hoping he'd be lucky enough to roll a two, knowing he would feel most comfortable getting his friend, but luck wasn't with him as the die landed on the number one, meaning Yifan. He was so nervous just kissing Yifan. He didn't think he could do anything more. He was shaking as he reached for the other dice, nearly dropping them almost immediately. When they did land, it was to show **kiss** and **lips**. He was happy because it could've been worse, but anxious because it was in front of everyone else.

Yifan made the move to sit in front of Tao, sensing his uncertainty. Yifan cupped Tao's cheeks, pulling him close to whisper in his ear.

“You'll be okay. I've kissed you before. Just follow my lead.” Tao faintly nodded, situating himself a little better. Yifan leaned in and connected their lips again. Tao moved his lips against Yifan's, becoming much more used to this than before. But he jolted a little when he felt Yifan's tongue swipe across his bottom lip. He wasn't sure what to do, but his instinct told him to part his lips, so that's what he did. Yifan's tongue entered Tao's mouth, licking the roof of his mouth before tangling with Tao's tongue, easily winning dominance. Tao mewled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yifan's neck to pull him closer. He didn't understand his sudden need to have the other so close, but he didn't try to fight it. Yifan began to push Tao onto his back, hovering over him, one hand keeping him from smothering Tao beneath him and the other gripping his waist tightly. They finally broke the kiss for air, chests heaving and breath intermingling in the air. Tao had forgotten they were in a room with other people until he heard Luhan shuffling around next to him.

“Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. That was really hot.” Yifan sat back, pulling Tao with him.

“Okay, you perv. Just sit down and shut up.” Yifan pecked Tao once on the lips before moving back to his spot, grabbing the dice on the way. His number roll landed on five, giving him Baekhyun as the next casualty. They'd had sex before, a couple times, and he knew what Baekhyun liked. But all interaction between the two had stopped when Baekhyun started dating Chanyeol, the guy sitting across from him and Yifan's teammate. A roll of the pair of dice showed **tease** and **dick**.

“Finally, something good,” Luhan exclaimed from his spot on the floor. Even if it wasn't happening to him, he was more than happy to watch.

Yifan knew exactly how to approach this as he inched over to Baekhyun's position between Kyungsoo and Minseok. Baekhyun was already breathing heavy, his hands clenched together tightly in anticipation; it had been awhile since these two had been this close. Baekhyun jumped when Yifan's large hand landed on his crotch, slowly palming him through his jeans. It didn't take much to get Baekhyun going when Yifan was the one dominating him; he was already starting to feel himself grow.

Yifan's hand was unrelenting, starting to move faster and rougher, making Baekhyun bite his bottom lip to keep any sounds from escaping. He was struggling so hard to not show any signs of enjoyment that he didn't even notice Yifan unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. He did notice though when he felt Yifan's mouth on his brief-covered dick, kissing him roughly. Baekhyun couldn't hold it any longer and he let out a deep groan, clutching onto Yifan's hair tightly. Yifan kissed him a few more times, making sure to bring Baekhyun to full attention, before pulling away and zipping his jeans back up. He kissed him lightly on the cheek before moving back to his position. Baekhyun wasn't ready to move quite yet though, having to deal with a full erection in his very tight jeans. Kyungsoo rolled for him, showing Baekhyun his partner was Jongin. His other dice showed **lick** and **lips**.

Baekhyun was usually very skilled with his mouth but having a not-so-mild distraction made it a lot more difficult for him to accomplish his goal. Jongin didn't seem to mind and ended up taking control anyway, leaving Baekhyun much more flustered than he was before his turn.

Jongin rolled the number die, landing on two, causing Luhan to get excited again at the thought of another turn. Jongin didn't mind dealing with a horny Luhan, but he realized he got more than he bargained for when the set of dice landed on **bite** and **ass**. Luhan, however, couldn't be more thrilled; he had already started to turn around and lie on his stomach, lifting his hips from the floor to give Jongin easier access.

Jongin hovered over Luhan's backside, reaching around to the front of him to unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down just enough to see his round perky bottom, ready for the taking. Jongin trailed his hand gently over the left side of Luhan's ass before tapping it enough to see it jiggle, bringing a brief smile of amusement to his face. He leaned over to kiss him lightly, dead center, before biting down on the soft smooth skin, kissing it again where a red mark had started to bloom. Jongin pulled Luhan's jeans back over him, leaving Luhan to zip them up on his own.

Luhan's roll of the number die, after he had turned back around and resituated himself on the floor, gave him the number two, much to Sehun's glee. The words **tease** and **dick** on the dice left Sehun a little less joyful as Luhan sauntered over to him, dropping himself down on Sehun's lap. Luhan was a master tease, having been in practice for quite a few years, and he soon felt Sehun against the crevice of his ass as he circled his hips and rutted against him. He brought the level of expertise up a notch by pushing his hand down Sehun's pants, gripping the bare skin of his member tightly, teasing the head and thumbing the slit. Sehun was moments away from releasing in his pants when Luhan pulled away, pushing himself off Sehun's lap and sitting where he was before. Sehun was tired of the teasing but he didn't want to show this to Luhan, so he begrudgingly grabbed the dice, taking his own turn like a champ.

Just as Sehun had rolled a number five and Baekhyun sighed, having just finally come down from his situation before, Tao's phone buzzed in his pocket, grabbing his attention. He unlocked the screen to see a message from an unknown number.

**You want to go some somewhere quiet, just us two?**

Tao looked around the room, his eyes landing on Yifan, who was looking back at him with his phone in his hand. He quickly typed a message back, watching Yifan read it when he got it.

**I'd love to.**

Yifan stood up, reaching out his hand for Tao to take, and helping him to his feet as well.

“Hey guys, we're gonna go. You can continue without us.”

“But what about you're numbers?” Luhan asked.

“Make them a free choice option. Pick who want when you roll the number one.” An evil grin spread across Luhan's face and Sehun could only guess what nefarious plan he had in mind.

Yifan lead Tao back up the steps into the main floor of the house. Most everybody had left, but there were still a few people here and there, huddled together in small groups. Yifan pulled Tao back through the back door to the back yard. The temperature had dropped while they were gone, and Tao couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

“Are you cold?” Yifan asked, feeling Tao's shivers.

“Just a little.” Yifan hugged him close, warming up his thin body.

“Don't worry. You'll warm up soon enough.” Yifan pulled away and walked to the opposite end of the yard from where they were before, headed towards the pool.

“We aren't going to swim, are we? It's too cold for that.”

“Nope. We aren't using the pool. But we will make use of the hot tub.” Tao tensed up, realizing he'd end up taking his shirt off and he wasn't sure he was ready to do that in front of Yifan.

“But I don't have anything to wear.”

“Just wear your boxers. I'll give you more clothes to go home in.” Tao couldn't find another excuse. He had planned on staying with Sehun that night, so he couldn't even say that his parents would ask where he got the clothes. He walked to where Yifan was standing, his shirt already off and checking the temperature of the water. Once he deemed it okay, he turned to Tao, holding him by his waist. His hands slowly crept up the back of Tao's shirt, pulling it off him and dropping it on the ground, never losing eye contact. Tao shivered at the feeling of the cold air hitting his skin, and again at the feeling of Yifan's burning hands touching him, moving down his back. They didn't stop at his waist, moving to the front of his jeans to unbutton them and pull down the zipper, sliding them down long, toned legs. Yifan swiftly pulled his jeans off as well, then led Tao into the hot tub, sitting side by side. The hot water instantly warmed Tao's body.

“Was the game okay? Were you getting uncomfortable?” Yifan asked, stroking the side of Tao's face gently.

“It was fun. I was nervous at first, but I got more used to it as time went on. Luhan was a bit of a shock, though.” Yifan chuckled at the response.

“Yeah, he's kind of overwhelming if you don't know him. I'm just used to him. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself though.” Yifan leaned in to kiss Tao, keeping the kiss soft and gentle, not adding any tongue, which Tao was thoroughly upset about. He'd been wanting to feel that sensation again since the last kiss had broke. When Yifan pulled away, Tao whimpered, wanting more. Yifan chuckled, reaching for his discarded jeans and searching through one of his pockets. When he came back, he had two dice in his hands, similar to the ones they were previously playing with.

“Do you want to continue that game, just the two of us?” Tao gulped, uneasy about what the dice might land on, but he nodded his head anyway, slightly curious about what might happen. Yifan rolled the dice, dropping them onto the ground next to where they were sitting, watching them land on **massage** and **neck**. “Turn around,” Yifan directed. Tao turned in his seat, his back facing Yifan.

Tao jumped at the initial feeling of Yifan's hands on his shoulders, but he relaxed into the grasp, much like he had when Junmyeon massaged him. If he had thought that Junmyeon's hands were magic, then Yifan's must be supernatural. It felt beyond amazing to have those two strong hands rubbing out every kink and easing every tense muscle. Before he knew it, Tao was leaned back against Yifan's chest, his eyes starting to close in his blissed-out state. He didn't notice Yifan roll the dice again, coming to land on **blow** and **nipples**.

Yifan's hands moved from Tao's shoulder's, slowly down his chest, gently rubbing his pert nipples. Tao moaned unconsciously, loving the feel of calloused fingertips rolling his sensitive nubs. Yifan turned Tao around, perching him on his lap before leaning down to suck one of Tao's nipples into his mouth, running his tongue over it. Tao quickly came to, gripping Yifan's shoulders tightly to keep his balance through the pleasure. He never felt something quite like this, but he had to admit, he loved it.

Yifan sucked, nibbled and licked over each nipple, leaving them red and bruising. They'd be a deep purple in the morning, no doubt. Yifan blew over each of them, completing the goal and leaving Tao breathing heavy.

When Yifan rolled again, the dice read **tease** and **lips**. Tao was excited over this one, knowing Yifan would kiss him again. And Yifan didn't disappoint, licking his way into Tao's eager mouth. He didn't really tease, he more _devoured_. They were both hungry for more and teasing just wasn't something that could be easily achieved at this point. More moans escaped, desperate grabbing and tight grasps thrown in. Tao was frantic for more and didn't stop to wonder how he had gotten to this point as Yifan rolled the dice again.

**Bite** and **thighs** was a promising result, and one that Yifan was more than happy to complete. He pulled Tao up to perch on the ground next to the hot tub, settling himself happily between his thighs. With the way Tao's whole body had heated up, he didn't even notice the sudden difference in temperature against his skin.

Yifan started at his knees, kissing his way up muscled thighs and moving inwards to the delicate skin of Tao's inner thighs. He sucked and nibbled everywhere within reach, biting down a little rougher every now and then to produce more satisfying sounds from the younger boy. There was a good twenty to thirty more marks to add to the collection once Yifan finished.

Another roll of the dice produced **lick** and **dick**, a new personal favorite combination for Yifan. He wasn't sure if Tao would be okay with it, but after a moment's hesitation, Tao nodded his okay.

Yifan reached for the waistband of Tao's boxers, slowly pulling them down his legs and off his feet, dropping them next to where Tao sat, his half-erect member exposed. Yifan pulled Tao closer to the edge and wrapped his hand around Tao's member, slowly stroking him up and down, letting him get used to the feeling. Tao had only ever touched himself a few times, never seeing much need to unless he had a wet dream, or when puberty first hit and he got erections randomly. The feeling of Yifan's hand wrapped around him was a million times better than his own. His head fell back, deep, guttural moans leaving his throat. Yifan was quickly satisfied with the work his hand had done, so he replaced it with his mouth, licking a stripe up the underside. Tao practically screamed out in pleasure and Yifan loved the reaction.

He wrapped his arms around Tao's legs, his hands resting on top of his thighs, then sucked the tip of Tao's member into his mouth. He teased the slit lightly, gauging his reaction, which was more than sufficient. Yifan took in more of him, licking around his shaft before pulling back and teasing his slit again, then plunging back down to the base. He kept a consistent rhythm, even with Tao's hands tangled in his hair and his legs around his shoulders.

Yifan could tell Tao was nearly at his peak when his legs started shaking. He knew it before Tao even did. Once Tao recognized the signs, he tried to pull Yifan off, but to no avail. Yifan continued to bob his head up and down, increasing his speed now that Tao was close. It only took a couple more minutes for Tao to release with a deep groan, his cum spilling down Yifan's throat that he swallowed as he pulled away.

Tao wanted to tell Yifan how amazing that felt, or thank him, or something, but he seemed unable to create words.

“There's only one combination left.” Tao hadn't noticed that each action and each body part had been called exactly once, almost like it was planned, but now he realized the only two things left were **kiss** and **ass**.

Yifan stood up, coming face to face with Tao. He smirked as he pushed him on to his back gently and lifted his legs over his shoulders. Tao was more nervous about this than anything and he didn't know what to expect with the exposing position. His heart was about to beat out his chest.

“We can do this last roll, or we can do something else. Something else I think we'll both enjoy more.” The underlying lust in Yifan's voice was obvious and Tao was willing to take anything Yifan gave him, so he agreed with a sharp nod of his head. Yifan placed a swift, tender kiss to each side of Tao's bottom before he pulled him back into the tub, settling him comfortably on his lap.

Although Tao was pretty sure what Yifan was suggesting, there was a part of him that wasn't completely sure, but that part of him was quickly set straight when he felt Yifan's fingertips trailing down his back, reaching the cleft of his ass and moving further down to his virgin hole. Yifan's finger teased around the hole, never quite pushing itself in, but circling around the rim to taunt him. When he finally did push the finger in, it wasn't what Tao had expected. It hurt and felt awkward. All his muscles tensed up and he squeezed onto Yifan's biceps.

“Calm down, Tao. It'll get better, but you have to relax.” Tao knew he was probably right, but he had a hard time actually relaxing. That is, until Yifan pulled him in for another kiss, this time adding tongue to thoroughly distract the boy from the appendage in his hole.

When Yifan felt Tao's muscle start to relax, he pulled his finger out slowly, pushing it in with the same speed. Tao whimpered into the kiss, but he adjusted to Yifan a lot faster this time. Yifan took that as a go ahead and started moving at a faster pace, plunging his finger in and out of Tao. Now Tao was beginning to understand why people liked sex so much; it felt good and he couldn't help but let out more moans.

He was taking Yifan's finger so well, mewling at the feeling of it, so Yifan decided to add another finger. It shocked Tao at first, but he acclimated to it well, even when Yifan started stretching him open. Tao had begun bouncing on Yifan's lap, fucking himself on Yifan's fingers. He let out a surprising scream when Yifan's fingers had probed his prostate and Yifan made sure to aim there every time.

Yifan added two more fingers through time, till Tao was thoroughly stretched and ready for the real thing. Yifan slid Tao off his lap long enough to pull his boxers off and drop them where Tao's laid. He stroked himself to a full erection before turning Tao around, so his chest faced the wall of the hot tub, rubbing Tao's sides gently.

“Are you ready, Tao?”  
“Yes, please, Yifan,” Tao panted. For someone who had never had any sexual experience at the beginning of the night, he was certainly coming out of his shell. Yifan gripped his hips firmly, leading his member to Tao's entrance and slowly pushing in, giving Tao time to adjust to the monstrous length. “Move, Yifan. Please.” Tao's begging was more than enough for Yifan to start thrusting in and out, picking up speed till he was slamming Tao against the wall, hitting his prostate dead on after two or three thrusts.

“Faster, Yifan. More!” Tao was screaming, all thoughts of anyone possibly still being at the house long forgotten. He never would've thought in a million years that he would like to be fucked so much, let alone be begging this hard, but here he was, naked in a hot tub with his long-time crush pounding into him from behind.

Tao's cock was rubbing against the wall of the hot tub with each thrust from Yifan, giving him friction, but not enough to satisfy him. He whimpered, wanting more than what he was getting and not being able to do anything about it.

“What's wrong, Tao?” Yifan asked, kissing against his neck while still pounding into him.

“I need more,” he cried, tears almost beginning to form. Yifan guessed what he meant and pulled out of Tao, only making Tao panic and whimper. Yifan turned Tao around, placing him on his lap again to straddle him and fill him up again.

“Ride me, Tao.” Tao immediately pulled himself up then slammed back down, hitting his prostate again accurately. He kept a tight grip on Yifan's shoulders from fear of falling. Yifan gripped Tao's cock, stroking him in time with each bounce. It was exactly what Tao needed and he felt himself reaching his peak again, his legs stuttering in their rhythm. It wasn't long before he came, his cum mixing with the water in the hot tub. Yifan lifted Tao's hips and dropped him back down a few more times before he reached his release, filling Tao up to the brim. He pulled out after a few lazy thrusts, letting Tao's head sink down against his chest. Yifan turned him around sideways to cradle him, Tao's head nuzzling into the crook of Yifan's neck.

“Do you want to stay here tonight? I have plenty of room.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm positive. You can sleep with me, if you want. We can cuddle.” Tao nodded at the mention of cuddling. He had never felt so safe and relaxed with someone as he did with Yifan. It was weird to think that just a few hours ago he was still crushing on him, having never talked to him. He was amazed at where he was now. But that was something he could think about later, after he woke up in the morning with Yifan's strong arms wrapped around him.

* * *

A/N: I have to say that this is my favorite one I wrote in this collection. I love the dialogue and the descriptions and overall, it's my masterpiece. My baby. I hope everyone loves it as much as I do.


	2. Forever On My Mind

_The slight, cool breeze in the air was enough to send shivers down Baekhyun's small frame. It was only the first week of September and he didn't expect it to be that cold yet, hence his decision to not wear a jacket. It was a short walk from his house to school, five to ten minutes depending on how fast he walked. He liked to take the time to watch everything around him: younger kids racing around with each other, parents getting ready for work, dogs chasing leaves in front yards, anything that caught his eye. It used to get him in trouble, he was late to school a lot, so he had started leaving for school early, just so he would make it on time._

_ Another shudder ran down Baekhyun's spine and he pulled his arms in closer to his body, trying to conjure up some form of heat. Just as he spotted the school up ahead, a promising beacon of warmth in his near future, he felt soft fabric surround his shoulders and a warm body being pressed up against him._

_ “I knew you wouldn't bring a jacket today. And look how I found you? Shaking on your way to school. If I had gotten here any later, you probably would've blown away.” A voice like velvet, almost as warm as the person it came from, floated its way into Baekhyun's ears and he subconsciously huddled himself closer to his sudden source of warmth._

_ “I hate being so small. The cold affects me so much worse.” _

_ “I like your small body. It makes me feel bigger. Plus, it gives me a reason to protect you.”_

_ “We're in high school, Jongin. You don't need to protect me. I can take care of myself.”_

_ “You think that, but I like my job and I'm not quitting yet.” Baekhyun would never admit it out loud, but he liked that Jongin took care of him, too. He liked knowing that no matter what, Jongin was there to talk to. He was Baekhyun's comfort and his stress-relief. He relied on him so much more than he realized he did._

_ Within a few minutes they had reached the school, Jongin's arms still around Baekhyun's petite figure, joking and laughing together. When they got to their lockers, which just happened to be next to each other’s, Baekhyun tried to give Jongin his jacket back, but he wasn't having it._

_ “Keep it. You'll need it when you go home, anyway. I have dance practice this afternoon, so I won't be able to keep you warm myself.” Baekhyun felt himself deflate at that information, his shoulders sagging in disappointment. The one or two days a week that Jongin had dance practice and couldn't walk Baekhyun home were the worst days of his week._

_ “Hey, cheer up.” Jongin rubbed his hands up and down Baekhyun's arms, spreading heat throughout his entire body at the simple contact. “I'll come over after practice; we still have that science project to finish, remember?” Baekhyun mumbled under his breath, nodding his head, but this just meant that he'd have to wait even longer to see him again._

_ Jongin brought him in a for a hug, wrapping his strong arms around Baekhyun, lying his head against his chest so Baekhyun could hear his heartbeat. Baekhyun's arms snaked around Jongin's waist, holding him closer with no intention of letting go._

_ “Hey Jongin! Come on! Bell's about to ring!” The sound of Sehun yelling from down the hall caught both of their attention, Jongin looking up to see who called him._

_ “I'll be there in a second!” Jongin cupped Baekhyun's cheeks in his hands, looking into his eyes and smiling. “Be happy, okay? I'll see you later. Now, go to class before you're late.” Jongin leaned in to kiss the corner of Baekhyun's lips, smiling at him again before running down the hall to catch up to Sehun._

Baekhyun awoke from his deep sleep, gasping for breath, sweat dripping down his forehead and drenching the back of his shirt. It was the same reoccurring nightmare that had been plaguing his sleep for weeks. Although whether or not you could really call it nightmare was up in the air; it scared him, that's for sure, but it was something that had actually happened. Almost every night for three weeks Baekhyun had woken up from the same scene replaying in his mind of the last time he had seen his best friend.

Him and Jongin weren't dating, even though it seemed like that to any outsider. They were close, had been since they were babies. The love they felt for each other grew and deepened throughout the years, but they never really had the courage to tell the other how they really felt. It was almost an unspoken agreement, that they loved each other, but didn't have to say it.

But now Baekhyun was wondering if maybe he should have. Would it have felt worse when Jongin just disappeared if he had told him, or could they have made the most of their time together if he had been brave enough to tell him? Every night was filled with what ifs and thoughts of the time they might have had, had one of them just said those three words they both longed to hear and say.

There was no use trying to go back to sleep; there was only an hour left until his alarm would go off anyway and he was never able to go back to sleep after waking up from that nightmare. He dragged his tired body to the bathroom, turning on the shower and standing under the steamy mist to wash the feeling of sweat off him, trying to clear his mind in the process, but it didn't really work. His mind was always brought back to thoughts of Jongin.

Baekhyun got dressed and made himself a small breakfast of coffee and toast, not feeling up to doing much more. This was what his mornings boiled down to now: scaring himself awake from the same returning nightmare, taking a boiling shower to try and clear his mind, and making a minimal breakfast that barely kept him full until lunchtime rolled around. He was stuck in a clear routine, a rut, and saw no hope of breaking it.

He threw the crusts of his toast out, not having the stomach to even finish them this morning and poured the rest of his coffee down the drain. He grabbed his keys and phone, making his way to the front door that would lead him to his path to work.

Baekhyun had a menial job at his friend's law firm, assisting his friend, Jongdae, and other lowly tasks that kept him occupied and free from his lingering thoughts. He had thought about quitting, or seeking a promotion, at one point, but he had no education beyond high school and the job was honestly a perfect fit. It provided him just enough work to keep him busy and it paid the bills, giving him just a little left over to play with at the end of the week. Not that his life consisted of much playing, but it was nice to know it was an option.

“Hey, Baekhyun! My lovely assistant! How's life treating you?” Jongdae clapped Baekhyun on the back upon entering the breakroom, Baekhyun getting himself a cup of coffee after having finished making Jongdae's. He handed him the coffee, covering his mouth to yawn after Jongdae had taken it. The lack of sleep was really catching up to him.

“It's whatever. You know, the usual.” He stifled another yawn threatening to come out.

“Vague. Did you get some? You're tired, have you been up all night?” Jongdae _would_ mistake his tiredness for something else. But he was far from getting laid. “Did you get back together with Taeyeon?”

“No. I'm not seeing Taeyeon again, or anyone else, for that matter. I've just not been sleeping.”

Baekhyun tried dating a couple times, thinking that maybe he just needed to find someone new. His latest girlfriend, Taeyeon, was really pretty and really sweet, but just not for him. They ended up breaking it off after about a year, realizing it just wasn't working between the two of them, but they remained friends.

“Something bothering you?”

“No. Just having nightmares. I'm sure it'll go back to normal soon. It's probably from watching dramas before I go to sleep.”

“Probably. Try drinking tea before you go to bed. Might help clear your mind.”

“Maybe. Thanks for the tip.”

“No problem. Oh, and hey, why don't you come over tonight? We can watch the game, order a pizza, get some beer. What do you say?” Baekhyun walked to his desk outside of Jongdae's office, setting his coffee down and thinking about his offer. It might be a nice distraction and maybe a beer or two could help loosen him up.

“Sure, why not?”

“Cool. Game starts at six. Now here, file these papers for me and confirm my appointments for today, please.” Jongdae handed him a stack of folders before heading to his office, his coffee in hand.

“You got it,” Baekhyun muttered, seeing Jongdae wave at him with his back still facing him. A night hanging out with Jongdae couldn't hurt, right?

Days fly by relatively quickly when you're burying yourself in your work, much like Baekhyun's day went by. Before he knew it, he was taking his lunch break and then five o'clock was suddenly here and Jongdae was ushering him out of the office so they could grab some beers on the way to Jongdae's apartment. As per usual, Jongdae supplied the majority of the conversation, Baekhyun only joining in when necessary by keeping his attention on the topic at hand enough that his mind didn't wander to more unsavory thoughts.

By the time they made it to Jongdae's apartment, pizza and beer in hand, there was five minutes till the game started. They both plopped down on the couch, loosening ties and unbuttoning the first few buttons on their shirts, shoes kicked off and feet resting on the coffee table. Baekhyun couldn't remember the last time he was able to relax like this.

Once the game came on, conversation was reduced to yells at the screen instead of actual dialogue. One whole large pizza in and three beers a piece, both men were near passing out on the couch.

“So what's been bothering you lately, Baek? You've been off.”

“Just thoughts from the past. It's nothing.”

“Sure doesn't seem like it.” Jongdae hiccupped, setting his empty can down on the table. “You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?” Baekhyun had never thought about opening up to anyone about Jongin because he'd been trying too desperately to let go and talking about it just brought it back to the surface. He knew he could talk to Jongdae; despite his usual lack of filter and cheeky nature, he knew when to be serious and had been a good friend to Baekhyun through the years.

“Yeah, I know. I just don't think talking about it will help. There's no use dragging up ancient history if it can't be fixed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I'm sure.” Baekhyun swallowed back the rest of his beer, setting his empty can in the blossoming pile of empties on the table.

“Well, you're welcome to stay the night. Probably better you don't walk home at night with the amount you've drank anyway.”

“Thanks.”

“You can take the guest room or stay out here, it's up to you.”

“I think I'll stay out here, watch some tv before I go to sleep.”

“Sure, but not too much. Remember, you don't want more nightmares.” Jongdae chuckled, starting to make his way to his room.

“I'll remember. Night.”

“Good night.”

Baekhyun got comfortable on the couch, stretching his limbs out conveniently. He unbuttoned his shirt completely, pulling it off along with his work pants, setting them on the floor next to him before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and covering himself up. It didn't take long before exhaustion took over and he found his eyes closing, slipping into a seemingly peaceful sleep.

_He was back on that same street, walking down that same sidewalk, like it seemed he had done a million times. He felt the same chilled breeze pick up, saw the same small children running around, the same parents bustling to get to work and the same dogs chasing leaves in the wind. True to form, he felt the same soft jacket surround his upper body and the same warm body press up against him._

_ “I knew you wouldn't bring a jacket today. And look how I found you? Shaking on your way to school. If I had gotten here any later, you probably would've blown away.” The same voice traveled through his ears as he wiggled his way in closer to the warmth._

_ “I hate being so small. The cold affects me so much worse.” _

_ “I like your small body. It makes me feel bigger. Plus, it gives me a reason to protect you.”_

_ “We're in high school, Jongin. You don't need to protect me. I can take care of myself.”_

_ “You think that, but I like my job and I'm not quitting yet.”_

_ The followed the same familiar trek up the path to the school, making their way to their lockers placed conveniently side-by-side. Like always, Baekhyun tried to give Jongin his jacket back, and like always, Jongin refused._

_ “Keep it. You'll need it when you go home, anyway. I have dance practice this afternoon, so I won't be able to keep you warm myself.” Baekhyun pouted, knowing he'd be alone most of the day._

_ “Hey, cheer up.” Baekhyun felt the instant warmth from Jongin rubbing his hands up and down Baekhyun's arms. “I'll come over after practice; we still have that science project to finish, remember?” Baekhyun nodded glumly, not wanting to be away from his friend for so long._

_ Like it always happened, Jongin hugged Baekhyun tenderly and warmly, resting Baekhyun's head on his chest so Baekhyun could hear his heartbeat. Baekhyun held him close, questioning if he should ever let him go._

_ “Hey Jongin! Come on! Bell's about to ring!” Sehun yelled from down the hall, signaling the dream was coming to its end._

_ “I'll be there in a second!” Baekhyun felt his cheeks pulled up in Jongin's hands, looking into Jongin's eyes. “Be happy, okay? I'll see you later. Now, go to class before you're late. I love you.” A soft kiss was placed on the corner of Baekhyun's lips, but then quickly disappeared as Jongin took off running down the hall after Sehun._

_ “NO! Jongin, don't go! Jongin! Don't leave me!”_

_ “Baekhyun! Baekhyun, wake up! _Baekhyun, wake up!” Baekhyun felt himself being shaken awake gently, a familiar voice in his ear sounding worried.

He finally opened his eyes to see he was still in Jongdae's apartment, the tv still on and Jongdae crouched on the floor beside him, concern etched into his features.

“What happened, Baek? Was it another nightmare?” He nodded, knowing he couldn't hide it from his friend. “Who's Jongin?”

“What?”

“You were calling for someone named Jongin, asking him not to leave you. Who is he?” He didn't realize he had been yelling in his sleep; that must be why Jongdae had come out here. He probably woke him up. He felt the tears fall from his eyes, thinking about what had happened in the dream this time. Jongin had finally told him he loved him, but then he left, and he knew he'd never see him again. “It's okay to cry about it, Baek. He was obviously someone special to you. Why don't you tell me about him?”

Jongdae got comfortable on the floor, sitting in front of Baekhyun, who was lying on his side, facing his friend, Jongdae gently stroking his hair. He told him everything; about how he grew up with Jongin, how they started growing feelings for one another through time but never had the courage to tell each other, about how Jongin suddenly disappeared one day junior year and about how he'd been having the same reoccurring nightmare every night about the last time he saw Jongin. Tears flowed and Baekhyun had to stop several times to get himself back in order because he was becoming incoherent.

“I'm sorry that happened to you, Baek. I know it must really hurt. But you need to move on. If you keep dwelling on the past, you'll never have a future. I know you don't want that.”

“I've tried so hard to move on, but I just can't seem to let him go. He was my whole life and he means so much to me, even still. I'm trying, but I can't get past it.” Jongdae moved up on the couch next to him, hugging him tightly and rubbing his back.

“For right now, you need some sleep. We'll worry about this more in the morning. So, come with me. You're sleeping in my room with me tonight.”

“Won't that be weird? You're my boss.”

“More importantly, I'm your friend. And you need me right now, so it doesn't matter.” Jongdae stood up, pulling Baekhyun with him, and led him to his room, motioning for Baekhyun to get in bed. Baekhyun curled up in a ball, Jongdae behind him holding him tightly and stroking his hair till he fell back asleep.

Baekhyun woke up from a surprisingly lengthy and rather peaceful sleep. It was relatively undisturbed, which hadn't happened in the longest time. He woke up around noon, cozily curled up in a warm cocoon of blankets. Jongdae was nowhere to be seen, but the sound of the shower in the bathroom next door suggested that's where he was.

He sat up in bed, stretching out his tired limbs and stifling a yawn with his fist. He was honestly still a little tired, one night's good rest wasn't really enough to make up for weeks of little to no sleep, but he also didn't want to go back to sleep just yet. It would be nice to get something sufficient to eat while he was still in a relatively good mood and had an appetite.

A little begrudgingly, since he didn't want to get out of his relaxed position, Baekhyun got out of Jongdae's bed and rifled through his closet briefly to find a decent pair of sweats and a hoodie to wear, since he only had his work clothes from the day before and didn't feel too comfortable strolling around in just his boxers.

Baekhyun ambled his way out to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and cabinets in search of something decent to eat, which was a difficult task in Jongdae's kitchen; the man was a terminal bachelor. He finally decided on making pancakes, thinking it would also be a good 'thank you' to Jongdae for letting him stay the night and being so sweet and understanding. He had finished making the batter and was pouring the first batch into the skillet when Jongdae finally walked in.

“By all means, make yourself at home,” Jongdae joked, lightly tugging on the bottom of the hoodie Baekhyun was wearing.

“Sorry, but I can walk around in my boxers if you prefer. I mean, I know how much you really like my legs, judging by the way you kept rubbing them last night.”

“I won't deny you have nice legs and I'm a cuddler, what can I say?”

“Well, _cuddler_, why don't you do something productive and get the butter and syrup out for when these pancakes are ready?” Jongdae chuckled, grabbing the requested ingredients and setting them on the table before busying himself with making coffee for the two of them. Soon, there was a towering stack of steaming pancakes sitting on the table and two hungry men sitting there, ready to dig in.

“So, do you want to talk about last night at all?” Jongdae asked, beginning to dig in to his pile of syrup-drenched pancakes.

“Not particularly. There's not much to talk about.”

“Well, then would you like to hear my plan to help you move on?” Jongdae asked between bites, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I'm not having sex with you, Jongdae.”

“That's not what I'm suggesting, although I'm not opposed to it,” Jongdae joked, laughing at the scowl on Baekhyun's face. “No, but seriously, to move on, you need a distraction.”

“So, what? You want me to get a hobby? Knitting's not really my style.”

“Like the saying goes, when one door closes, another one opens. You just need to find that open door. So tonight, I'm taking you to a club.” Baekhyun choked on his sip of coffee, coughing until his airway finally cleared.

“I don't think so, Jongdae,” Baekhyun choked out. “I don't want to just get laid. That's not going to help me move on. It'll distract me for the time being, but I'll just feel worse when it's over. So, thanks, but no thanks.”

“This isn't so you can just get laid, but that would be a happy bonus. You need to get out there and meet new people. What you need is a relationship and you're never going to get that if you keep moping around the house.”

“I really don't think that I want the kind of relationship I'm gonna get with someone I meet in a club.”

“You never know until you try. Don't knock it till you try it.”

“Jongdae, I really don't think this is the best idea,” Baekhyun argues, setting his fork down on his empty plate, having just finished his breakfast.

“Well, it doesn't matter what you think because you're going. So put your big boy pants on and get over it.”

“Fine, but you're doing the dishes then.”

Baekhyun spent all day trying to convince Jongdae to call the whole thing off and just stay home together. He tried being cute and pouting, he tried being aggressive and just flat out refusing to go, he even tried flirting and coming on to Jongdae, but nothing worked. All that he accomplished was walking away mad and with a hard on he had to go to the bathroom to take care of.

He eventually came to the realization that he was stuck and might as well make the most of it. On the bright side, there would be a rather large supply of alcohol readily available at his request. And he would be drinking tonight; Jongdae had no control over that.

Although he really wasn't excited about this outing and saw nothing really worth it coming from it, he had to concede defeat in that he just didn't know what would happen. Despite not having very good luck, especially lately, he was trying to be optimistic. And he was thankful that Jongdae cared enough to even come up with a plan to make him feel better. He couldn't be mad at him for that, even though it definitely wasn't the best plan.

Once it reached around eight o'clock, Jongdae started pestering him to get ready. The day had flown by a lot faster than Baekhyun wanted it to and before he knew it, he was forced to begin getting ready for the dreaded occasion. He had gone home earlier in the day to take a shower and get some clothes and anything else he would need for that night. Jongdae told him he had to get ready at his place because he didn't trust him to just meet him at the club; he thought he would weasel his way out of it somehow, and he probably would've tried.

With not much thought when he was at his own home, Baekhyun had decided on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a white button up. Once he had changed, leaving the button up loose and untucked, he brushed the tangles out of his hair, choosing to just leave it down, and framed his eyes in a heavy line of his favorite charcoal eyeliner. He hadn't worn his eyeliner in a long time, having not been feeling so great, so it felt good to wear it again, almost like a reunion with an old friend.

He was ready to go within a half hour and only had to wait a few minutes for Jongdae to finish up before they left, throwing their shoes on at the front door and heading to catch a cab, phones and wallets tucked safely in their pockets. Jongdae told the cab driver where they were headed after sliding into the back seat, Baekhyun in tow behind him reluctantly.

“I still think this is stupid, by the way,” Baekhyun voiced for the umpteenth time that day. There was pretty much no chance of getting out of it now, being that they were already dressed and on their way to the club, but he still wasn't giving up his hope of getting out of it. In Baekhyun's mind, until they stepped foot into that club, there was still a chance of turning around and heading back to Jongdae's apartment to a night of chicken and boring drama reruns.

“And you haven't missed a chance to tell me all day,” Jongdae replied. “Will you at least try to have a good time? Even if you don't walk out of there with a date, you could at least walk out having enjoyed yourself.”

“I know. I'm sorry for being so cynical about it all day, I'm just worried. I do want to move on, but I don't want to forget. Jongin was a big part of my life and he was one of the best parts of my life. I don't want to forget that.”

“You never really forget the people you love, Baekhyun. Even if they move away or they pass on, they're always still in your heart. You won't forget him. You won't even replace him. But you could find someone that makes you equally as happy, if not more. But you have to give it a chance.”

“I know, I know. I've just not dated in a long time and it's scary.”

“It's not that scary, Baek. Not if you have fun with it.” The cab pulled up to the club at that point, prompting Jongdae to pay the driver before they both got out of the vehicle, joining the line to get in.

Since they got there kind of early, the wait wasn't long, so within a few minutes they were showing their ID's to the bouncer at the door and heading inside.

It looked like a basic club: long bar on one wall, booths lining the other walls and massive dance floor in the middle filled with masses of sweaty bodies dancing and grinding against each other in the dimly lit room. Baek immediately headed to the bar with Jongdae on his heels, knowing the only way he was going to get through the night in a decent mood was having a suitable amount of alcohol in his system.

The bartender, in his tight jeans and taut black tee-shirt, finished making the drink he was working on and giving it to the patron who ordered it before walking over to where Baekhyun and Jongdae were patiently waiting and people watching.

“What can I get for you two?”

“Hite Prime, thanks. Baek?”

“Vodka cranberry, please.”

“Coming right up.” The bartender started making Baekhyun's drink, leaving the pair alone momentarily.

“See anyone interesting yet?”

“No. We just got here, Jongdae. Our drinks aren't even here yet.”

“I know, I know. Just asking.” The bartender came back at that moment, sliding them their drinks across the bar.

“Keep a tab going, please. We'll definitely be coming back.” The bartender nodded his understanding. Baekhyun sipped his drink, looking at the crowd of people to see if anyone piqued his interest. There was one guy, really tall, big ears, a few feet away at the end of the bar, that was really cute, but his attention seemed to be stuck on some short guy with huge eyes.

“Go mingle, Baek.”

“Mingle? What are you, fifty?”

“Shut up. Quit moping and go flirt it up. No one's going to come up to you when you've clearly got 'fuck off' tattooed across your forehead. You said you'd try, so go try.”

“Why don't you take your own advice? Go hit on some poor, unsuspecting guy; I don't need you hovering over me all night like some overprotective parent.”

“Fine, fine. But don't dip out on me. I'll still be keeping an eye on you.”

“Whatever, dad.”

“Save the daddy stuff for later tonight, babe,” Jongdae joked, hugging Baekhyun and gripping onto his ass.

“Gross. Get out of here.” Baekhyun pushed him away, watching him laugh as he walked away, his beer still clutched in his hand. Baekhyun watched him walk up to a short male, obviously shorter than both him and Jongdae, and started talking him up. He turned to look where the cute tall guy had been before, seeing that end of the bar empty now, probably having taken the guy he was flirting with to a more private area or back home.

Baekhyun looked around the club, searching for someone who interested him enough to make conversation with. Everyone seemed to be paired up tonight, and it wouldn't really matter anyway; he wasn't seeing anybody he cared to flirt with.

“Hey,” Baekhyun suddenly heard a deep voice from beside him. “Was that guy bothering you?” He turned to see a very tall, taller than the other guy, man leaning on the bar. He had short, dark hair, strong eyebrows and thick lips. He was stunningly gorgeous and looked like he could be a model.

“Oh, you mean Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked, pointing to where his friend was still flirting up a storm with that short guy. The stranger nodded in response. “Nah, he's harmless. He was just messing with me. He's my boss.”

“He was pretty friendly for a boss.”

“That's just his personality. He's been trying to cheer me up.”

“Why would someone as beautiful as you need to be cheered up?” Baekhyun blushed a little at the compliment, despite thinking this man was way too forward for having just met and not even knowing each other's names.

“It's nothing I really want to talk about; I've just been having a hard time for the past few weeks.”

“Well, I'm sure it'll get better. It can't stay bad forever, right?” The man held his hand out for Baekhyun to shake. “My name's Kris, by the way.”

“Baekhyun,” he replied, shaking his hand politely. Handshakes really weren't Baekhyun's thing, since he didn't like physical contact with people he didn't know, but it just seemed rude not to.

“Can I get you another drink, Baekhyun?” Kris asked, pointing to the almost empty glass in his hand. This guy seemed nice enough and he'd had the courage to come up to him first, so Baekhyun figured it couldn't hurt.

“Sure. Vodka cranberry,” Baekhyun replied, finishing the last of the drink in his hand and setting in on the bar as Kris got the bartender's attention.

“Another vodka cranberry for my friend here and a whiskey sour for me, please,” Kris said.

“You got it.” The bartender set to making their drinks.

“So, what do you do, Baekhyun?” Kris asked, still leaning against the bar suavely.

“I'm an assistant at a law firm. I mainly just do secretarial work, fetch coffee or lunch for my boss when he needs it. I pretty much do anything that's needed of me. It's pays well and I like it, so I can't ask for much more. What about you?”

“At the moment I work at my parent's restaurant, but I hope to be an actor one day. I was always in my school's plays and I've been told I'm good, but it's just a really hard business to get into.”

“I can imagine. I hope it goes well for you.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it. So, what brings you out here tonight? Just need a distraction or...?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” The bartender made his way over with their drinks at that time, setting them in front of the pair, each of them muttering a 'thank you' before the bartender wandered off to wait on other customers. “I was really against it at first, but then I figured it couldn't hurt. So far it hasn't been that bad,” Baekhyun smiled, blushing a little at his lame attempt at flirting.

“I'm quite enjoying myself, too,” Kris smiled back, running his hand slowly down from Baekhyun's shoulder, down his arm, and intertwining with his hand. Baekhyun couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling of his hand in Kris'; Kris' was so warm and so much bigger than Baekhyun's that it completely engulfed it. Baekhyun could feel the blush on cheeks spreading as he took another sip of his drink, trying to hide his face from Kris' eyes.

“You're really cute when you blush, you know?” Kris observed, using the hand that wasn't currently wrapped around Baekhyun's to tilt his chin up, making it easier to see in his eyes, much to Baekhyun's embarrassment.

“Could you excuse me for a moment?” Baekhyun asked, setting his drink down on the bar and trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Sure. Hurry back,” Kris replied, letting Baekhyun's hand loose. Baekhyun could tell he thought he was ditching him, but he really wasn't. He just needed a moment alone; he hadn't been in a situation like this in a long time and his nerves were starting to get to him.

“Of course,” Baekhyun responded, starting to head towards the restrooms. A couple seconds after he got there the door slammed open behind him, revealing a confused Jongdae.

“What are you doing? That guy was flirting with you!”

“I know.”

“Why'd you leave him? He looked nice.”

“He was, but I was just so nervous. I just need a minute to clear my head and calm down.” Jongdae pulled him to his side, rubbing his arm gently.

“You'll be fine. Just take a minute and get back out there. And stop comparing him to Jongin, because I know in the back of your mind, you are.” Jongdae flashed him a smile and patted him on the back before leaving the restroom, heading back out to his date for the night.

Baekhyun hadn't thought about it before, but he was subconsciously comparing Kris to Jongin. How Kris was so much taller than him, but Jongin was the perfect height for him. Or how Kris' hands weren't as soft as Jongin's were. And Kris' eyes just didn't have that same kind of sparkle in them that Jongin's did. He really didn't mean to do it, but he started doing it the second Kris had walked up to him. Baekhyun knew it was a stupid thing to do and he needed to quit; he came here to start to move on and that wasn't going to happen if he compared every single guy he met to Jongin, especially since no one else could even come close to Jongin.

Baekhyun took a seat on the bench near the door, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands over his face. He jumped in his seat, being pulled out of his internal monologue, when he heard a deep voice talking close to him.

“I couldn't help but hear your conversation with your friend before. Are you okay?” Baekhyun looked up to see a handsome man standing in front of him with beautifully tanned skin, deep chocolate brown eyes and perfectly tousled brown hair. Something about the man seemed familiar to Baekhyun, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Or I will be. It's just been awhile since I've tried dating. I'm not used to it anymore.” The man took a seat next to Baekhyun, keeping an appropriate amount of distance between the two of them.

“It's like riding a bike: it might take a minute to get back into the swing of it, but you never really forget.”

“I take it you've been doing this for a while, then.” The man laughed, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine. His laugh gave him deja vu, but he just couldn't figure out why.

“Yeah, you could say that. I'm a bit like you, actually. Stuck in the past.”

“It really sucks, doesn't it?”

“Ain't it the truth?” They both lapsed into a comfortable silence, Baekhyun leaning back against the wall and letting his head rest behind him, his eyes closed. The other guy was sitting similarly, but his eyes were locked on Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn't seem to notice this fact.

“Are you feeling any better?” the kind stranger asked, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun still and slowly inching closer to him.

“A little.” The man was slowly moving to wrap his arm around Baekhyun, wanting to comfort him, but he was suddenly shocked into flinching his arm back when he heard the sound of a phone vibrating. Baekhyun's eyes shot open and he fished his phone out of his pocket, unlocking the screen to read the message. He dropped his hand into his lap with a groan, clearly unhappy with whatever the message said.

“Is something wrong?”

“That was my friend. I guess I stayed in here too long because the guy I was talking to gave up and moved on to someone else. He probably thought I ditched him.”

“I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find someone else here, though.”

“I didn't even want to come here tonight. I tried so hard to convince Jongdae to just let me stay at home, but he was so sure this is what I needed. I'd rather be at home, in my bed, watching some crappy drama and pigging out on junk food.”

“I'm sure it'll get better,” the man said, dropping his hand onto Baekhyun's knee, rubbing it consolingly. “You just need to give it another chance.”

“Now you're starting to sound like Jongdae.”

“You know, you could make him think you're enjoying yourself. Trick him into thinking you're having a good time so you can dip out early.”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“I'll pretend to be your date.”

“Why would you do that? We don't even know each other.”

“We're in the same boat. We're both stuck on people from our past and desperately want to move on, but we're having a hard time with it. We have a common goal, so why not help each other out?” Baekhyun was suspicious; this man seemed way too nice and the situation seemed way too good to be true. But at the same time, he found himself curious about the guy. Something about him pulled him in and he wanted to get to know him a little more.

“Okay, but no funny business. This is just so I can get out of here without Jongdae yelling at me.”

“Sure,” the man chuckled, holding out his hand for Baekhyun to take. He led Baekhyun out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor, keeping a firm grip on his hand. And once again, Baekhyun found himself comparing this guy to Jongin. The only difference being, this guy actually reminded him a lot of Jongin. They had a similar skin tone, one that Baekhyun adored, their eyes were the same shade of deep, chocolate brown, and even their hands felt similar in Baekhyun's. But Baekhyun was convinced that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

When they made it to an acceptable spot, the stranger pulled Baekhyun close to him, their chests pressing together and his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked, flustered at the sudden contact.

“Making it look real. You don't want your friend to bust you, do you?” While it seemed like a bullshit reason, Baekhyun took it, because he had to admit that he liked being this close to someone, and especially this guy.

“So, what's your name, stranger? Might as well know since we're working together.”

“Kai. That's what my friends call me. What about you?”

“You can call me Baek.”

“Is that short for something, or...?”

“It is, but what's the mystery in telling you? Maybe if you earn it, I'll tell you my real name.” Baekhyun really didn't know why he was messing with this guy; after all, he had told Kris his real name right off the bat. But there was something about this guy that he just couldn't quite place, and it was driving him crazy.

“Then I guess I'll just have to try harder,” Kai chuckled, pulling Baekhyun closer to him so they were flush against each other, feeling every curve of each other's bodies. Baekhyun gulped, feeling his face turning red again.

Kai slid his hands down from Baekhyun's lower back to his backside, gripping his cheeks firmly in both hands and pulling his lower body closer, so Baekhyun could feel Kai's length against his waist. Baekhyun could see Jongdae from the corner of his eye, smiling like a lunatic and it did _not_ make Baekhyun feel any less awkward about the situation.

“Is this too uncomfortable for you?” Kai asked, swaying them to the beat of the music.

“Uh, n-no. You're...you're fine,” Baekhyun stuttered out, failing miserably at his attempt to sound normal. Kai noticed this and leaned down to whisper in his ear, sending chills down his back.

“Maybe I should step it up a notch, then.” He latched on to the skin behind Baekhyun's ear, kissing, sucking and nibbling the spot until it was bright red and Baekhyun knew a bruise would be there in the morning.

He liked it, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Baekhyun liked the attention Kai was giving him. He liked feeling his lips against him and the heat that started to develop all over his body at the simple touches.

“You like this, don't you? You like me kissing you like this,” Kai whispered in his ear, making Baekhyun whimper in response just loud enough for only Kai to hear. This man was quickly turning him into a mess.

“I quite like it, too,” Kai added, pushing his half-hard member against Baekhyun's waist more, eliciting a tiny squeak from him. Baekhyun was struggling to keep calm, but all the attention was turning him on, too.

“You're clearly liking where this is going.” One of Kai's hands traveled from Baekhyun's cheeks to his crotch, slowly stroking his member though his jeans, bringing him more to life by the second. The sensation pulled a moan from Baekhyun, his back arching into the touch and his head falling back in bliss. This was just more invitation for Kai to attack his neck, kissing all over the smooth expanse of skin.

“I have to admit, this was just a plan to get you to myself. You're just so beautiful, Baek. I can help you forget about that guy. Just give me a chance to help you.” The words floated in Baekhyun's ear, but he couldn't properly process them; he was too blissed out. He only registered Kai's lips on his neck and his hand on his now full erection, and he wanted more.

“Kai, please,” Baekhyun whimpered, bucking up into his hand and seeking more friction. It had been a long time since he'd felt pleasure like this, and he was getting so lost in it.

“Please what, Baek? What do you want?” Kai kept up his ministrations on Baekhyun's lower body, giving a soft squeeze every now and again, causing Baekhyun to let out more moans and clutch onto his forearms, keeping himself from crumpling under the treatment.

“More. I need more,” Baekhyun panted out, unable to keep his voice at a decent volume. “Touch me, Kai.”

“I am touching you, love. Or do you want this?” Kai's hand moved from his clothed erection to the waistband of his jeans, maneuvering his way inside his boxers to grip his naked member, evoking a deep moan from Baekhyun's lips and forcing Baekhyun to rest his head on Kai's shoulder. The skin-on-skin contact was so much more satisfying than he imagined. Kai stroked him slowly, keeping a tight grip and slowly pushing Baekhyun to his release. All thoughts of the fact that they were in a club, surrounded by tons of people, was pushed from their mind. All they saw was each other.

“K-kai, I'm close,” Baekhyun breathed, his face buried in Kai's shoulder and his hands gripping onto his biceps roughly. He wanted his release, regardless of the fact that he was still fully clothed and in the middle of the dance floor.

“Don't hold back, Baek.” Kai sped up, moving as fast as the constricted space allowed, and before long Baekhyun was releasing in his jeans, covering Kai's hand in his cum and whimpering against his clothed shoulder. Baekhyun almost fell, but Kai caught him, the hand that wasn't still down his pants wrapping around his waist and holding him up. Kai freed his other hand and lifted Baekhyun up by the back of his thighs, carrying him off to somewhere only he knew.

When they stopped moving and Baekhyun pulled his face from Kai's shoulder, he saw a small room, furnished with just a queen-sized bed that he was currently lying on, Kai hovering above him.

“Do you still want more?” Kai asked, trailing his hands slowly up Baekhyun's legs, stopping at his hips and rubbing circles into them with his thumbs. Baekhyun nodded, afraid his voice wouldn't work. “Speak to me, Baek. Tell me what you want.”

“You, Kai. Please.” Kai was kissing his neck again, grinding his rock-hard erection against Baekhyun, bringing him back to life.

“You're gonna have to be more specific than that, Baek.” Kai was unbuttoning Baekhyun's shirt slowly, his fingers grazing over the exposed skin.

“Fuck me, Kai. I wanna feel you inside me.” Baekhyun's shirt was open now, exposing his bare chest that Kai was kissing his way down until he reached the waistband of his jeans. Kai unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, pulling his jeans and boxers from his legs in one movement, leaving Baekhyun on the bed in only his open shirt and Kai still fully clothed. Baekhyun started unbuttoning Kai's shirt as Kai took Baekhyun's member in his hand again, stroking him back to full hardness. Kai flipped them over suddenly, his back hitting the mattress and Baekhyun sitting on his waist.

“Will you ride me, Baek?” Baekhyun unzipped Kai's jeans, pulling his erection from its confines as it stood proudly against his stomach, bright red and angry, pre-come dripping from the head. Baekhyun leaned down to lick the pre-come off, sucking the tip of his erection in his mouth. Kai's head leaned back, a deep groan falling from his lips. “Damn, Baek. You don't have to do that.”

Baekhyun pulled off, sitting back again and looking down at Kai, a mixture of pleasure and need written across his expression. Kai pulled Baekhyun down by his shoulders till he was lying flush against his chest. Kai sucked his fingers in his mouth, lubing them up efficiently before pulling them out and trailing down Baekhyun's back till he reached the cleft of his ass, circling his entrance teasingly. Baekhyun pushed back against his fingers, pushing the tip of one finger past his ring of muscles.

“Please, Kai. Stop teasing me.”

“Do you want it rough, Baek?” Baekhyun nodded swiftly, wanting so much more than Kai was giving. Kai answered his nod by pushing his first finger in to the knuckle, Baekhyun arching his back obscenely and grinding their erections together. Kai wasted no time, immediately pulling his finger out and shoving it back in repeatedly, keeping a rapid pace that had Baekhyun moaning uncontrollably.

“Another, Kai,” Baekhyun moaned out, still grinding against Kai with each thrust of his finger. He knew he would probably come again before Kai even penetrated him, but he didn't care; he was enjoying himself far more than he had in a long time and there was something so special about Kai that had him aching for more.

Kai pushed in a second finger, scissoring Baekhyun open with each thrust. He crooked his fingers up, hitting that sweet spot and causing Baekhyun to whimper at the touch, burying his face in Kai's neck.

“Is that your spot, Baek?” Kai asked, repeatedly abusing the same spot and increasing Baekhyun's rutting against him. Baekhyun nodded against his neck.

Kai aimed for that spot continually, never once missing it, much to Baekhyun's satisfaction.

Kai added his third finger, continuing to scissor him open and hit his sweet spot. Baekhyun kept moaning against his skin, sending vibrations down his body and straight to his groin.

“Are you ready, Baek? Are you ready for more?”

“Yes, Kai, please,” Baekhyun begged. Kai removed his fingers, Baekhyun whining at the loss. Kai shifted Baekhyun on his lap, sitting him up so Baekhyun could straddle him. Baekhyun reached behind himself, lining the tip of Kai's erection up with his entrance, slowly sinking down until he was completely filled. He sat still for a moment, adjusting to the extra stretch.

Once the dull burn died out, Baekhyun gently lifted himself up, pushing back down hurriedly, whimpering at the feeling of being so full. He continued moving up and down, moaning with each bounce.

“God, Baek. You feel so good.” Kai gripped onto Baekhyun's hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. He helped guide him up and down, helping him keep a steady rhythm. Baekhyun's head lolled back, his mouth opening in a silent moan.

Kai started bucking up into Baekhyun, matching each of his bounces. Baekhyun was losing his balance and tempo, stuttering with the increase of pleasure from Kai. Kai sat up, holding Baekhyun close and still thrusting up. With the new angle, Kai found Baekhyun's sweet spot again. Baekhyun buried his face in Kai's shoulder again, continuing his unsteady bounces on Kai's lap.

“I'm close, Kai,” Baekhyun breathed out, his voice slightly muffled. Kai gripped Baekhyun's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts upward.

“Let go, Baek. Come for me.” His strokes sped up, along with this thrusts, and it all pushed Baekhyun over the edge. He came with a loud, deep moan, his cum spilling out over Kai's hand.

“Fuck, Baek,” Kai groaned, Baekhyun clenching erratically around Kai. Kai kept thrusting, chasing after his own release. With a few more thrusts into Baekhyun, Kai came with a groan, filling Baekhyun up with his release. Kai fell backwards onto the bed, Baekhyun collapsing on top of him. Kai pulled out gently, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. One of Kai's hands slowly traveled down Baekhyun's spine, resting on the small of his back.

“You know, I really like your body. You make me feel bigger,” Kai whispered into Baekhyun's ear.

“That's what my friend used to say. He said it made him feel like he had to protect me.”

“I could see why he would think that. You're so cute and small; anyone would want to protect you, Baekhyun.”

“I'm not that sma – wait, how did you know my real name?”

“I told you I wasn't quitting my job, and I meant it.” Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock, everything starting to make so much sense now: why he felt so drawn to Kai, why he saw little things that were so similar to Jongin in Kai and why he fell for him so quickly, why he moved so quickly with him.

“Jongin?” Baekhyun whispered, still not believing it was really him. Jongin pulled him closer by his chin, kissing him deeply and lovingly, tears starting to fall down Baekhyun's cheeks.

“I never wanted to leave you. If I had had a choice, I would've stayed right where I was, seeing you everyday and falling even deeper in love with you.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Because of my father. He got a new job and we had to move away. I had known about it for a while, but I thought I had more time to tell you. He and my mom came and got me out of school that day so we could leave early, since they got everything packed up and ready sooner than they thought they would. I wanted to come tell you, but they wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry, Baekhyun. I didn't want to leave you, and if I had known it would've ended up this way, that you would've been so hurt, I would've tried so much harder to stay. I would've figured out some way to stay with you. I love you, Baekhyun. I always have.”

“I love you, too, Jongin. I tried so hard to move on and be happy, but it was impossible without you by my side. I fell so hard for you, and I didn't even realize it until you were gone.”

“I'm sorry. I'll apologize for the rest of my life if I have to.”

“You don't have to, Jongin. I don't blame you in the first place.” Baekhyun rested his head on Jongin's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He couldn't believe that Jongin was back in his life now. He'd have to remember to thank Jongdae later, for making him come out here tonight. If it wasn't for him, he'd still be at home, wallowing in misery and not lying here in the arms of the man he loves.

“So, what do we do now?” Jongin asked, rubbing Baekhyun's back gently.

“Well, what do you want?”

“You. Just you for the rest of our lives.”

“I've been yours since the beginning, Jongin.” The thought brought a smile to Jongin's face, knowing they were helpless to stop themselves from falling for each other. They were destined from the time they were born.

“Then I guess we could start with dating. Take it from there.”

“I'd like that,” Baekhyun replied, resting his chin on Jongin's chest so he could look up at him. Jongin leaned down to kiss him, lingering long after the kiss was over.

“Do you wanna get out of here? We can sneak past your friend and go back to my place?”

“Please?” Jongin chuckled at his answer, kissing him again before they both got up, Baekhyun getting dressed again and making themselves looks presentable. Jongin led the way, since Baekhyun hadn't been looking up when he carried him there, so he had no idea where they were. They were almost to the door when Jongdae caught them and Baekhyun groaned when he felt his hand on his wrist.

“Hey Baekhyun, where are you going?”

“I'm leaving. There's no reason for me to be here anymore.” He moved closer to Jongin, nestling into his side.

“Oh,” Jongdae replied, finally realizing he was with someone else. “Who is this?”

“This is Jongin,” Baekhyun answered, the smile almost taking over his face. It took Jongdae a minute, but it finally dawned on him that it was _the_ Jongin.

“Jongin? Like the Jongin you've been dreaming about?”

“Yeah. That Jongin. Now if you don't mind, we're leaving.”

“Oh, yeah. Go ahead.” Jongdae left them, presumably heading back to the same guy he'd been with the whole night.

“You've been dreaming about me?” Jongin asked once they were out of the club, in a cab on the way back to Jongin's place.

“Yeah. It's a long story and I don't really wanna talk about it right now. I'd rather just spend this time with you, talking about something happy.”

“Or we could do something else equally as fun,” Jongin teased, kissing against Baekhyun's neck and causing a satisfied sigh to escape his lips.

Baekhyun was bound to have another night with no sleep and this time, he really didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm also really fond of this one shot. I'm not entirely happy with the very end, but I didn't want to edit these too much before posting them. I hope everyone enjoys it.


End file.
